The Orb Order
Group filled with infighting based on ideological differences in perspective for which of the orb groups is the most important or powerful * Cutthroat vying for positions within some groups * Some groups larger than others Order The Ivory ((Negative Emotion and Societal Mentality)) Ivory Order * Focus on negative emotion when channeling power * Strong sense of group power and working together despite the negative affiliation of their Order * Rank is very important, respect for those above you is expected * Crimson (Red) * Anger * Magma (Orange) * Hate * Sunbeam (Yellow) * Pity The Smoke ((Balance)) Smoke Order * Focus is put toward not taking an extreme position of overly positive or negative emotions, or if using them, being cautious not to move too far from blue * Generally work in small groups to avoid contention and allow those who work best together to do so * Tend to avoid the extreme groups * Taint (Green) * Distaste/Dislike/Annoyance * Ocean (Blue) * Peace of Mind * Indigo * Joy/Happiness The Ink ((Positive Emotion and Mental Individuality)) Ink Order * See Unseen Two for details * Violeta (Violet) * Joy of Companionship * Violeta Prime(UltraV) * Compassion * Violeta Extra(Xavanian Light) * Love * Gamma (Gamma) * Unknown The Void ((No emotion or thought)) Void * See Unseen Two for details * Void (Multitextural darkness aka Vantablack like) * The existence of emotion in machines or computers *Forbidden Light * Conscious artificial intelligence Orb Order Explanation Millennia before current times, crystals in the shape of perfect spheres were found to conduct light when touching something conscious. The light it emitted seemed to change based on the emotion that consciousness was feeling. The stronger the emotion was felt, the brighter the light, and the more concentrated on that emotion it was, the stronger the light's effects would manifest. Depending on the proximity to the spheres, that same level of effect of concentration it would manifest. Eventually some groups found that some orbs were stronger boosts for specific pools of emotion, depending on how closely the emotion's color was to another. E.g. Red to Orange to Yellow, etc There were some orbs that were discovered that would only show violet light, and most dismissed them as useless. As they are less used within the order, less is known about them outside of the circles of their keepers. The head of the order controls an ancient machine with the ability to compress a being's consciousness into one of the said orbs. These orbs are unable to be shattered, and the consciousness inside cannot feel any sensation, but can affect the outside world with purely concentrated power. By giving up the being's particular "humanity" or the like, they unlock great power at that great cost. Much about the process is unknown to outsiders and is very controversial within some of the sub orders. The risk and reversibility are the major points of contention. The power gained from it is extreme as well, and can lead to the loss of sanity for the consciousness in question. The Great Two * The Ivory and Smoke Orders are the largest groups within Orb Users. The Ivory are known for having an easier path to the powers of the lights, and have more options for those who are drawn to the company of others. While their associated emotions are not expected to be used at all times, the more immersed in them the user, the more strength is likely to be drawn in actual time of need. Loneliness is rare among the order, but infighting is very common. The Smoke are most known for taking a middle ground approach to wielding the power of the lights. Approximately the same size as the Ivory order in membership, they are a peaceful group, seeing fit to try and better the world around them for the sake of unity. Unity is seen as a key of peace. Limiting one's self is the other method used by the order, not reaching for extremes of lights power. The Unseen ones * The Ink Order, and the Children of the Void make up the Unseen Two. The Ink order's members are few. They number only from those with strong bonds to another person. Whether through love or close friend *ship, they know the positive extreme of emotion, and find ways to consistently draw on it. They are the exception and not the rule among the members of the order. These users tend to disguise their affinity in favor of fitting in during daily life, but are very involved in the limited network of their order. Children of the Void are those who come into contact with an orb as a machine or object with artificial intelligence or consciousness through magic or some other means. The light manifested is not light at all in comparison, but a dark and textured shade of darkness that all other orders see as evil or at least unnatural. Some robots have attempted to touch the lights powers and resulted in crazed beings in most documented cases. The cause is unknown, but it has been banned as a study by the order in the face of morality and the possible unleashing of something so dangerous. Category:Starnations